


Fuck Her Right in the Pussy!11!!

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, and chrom is confused, but also turned on, chrom is a fuckboy, i have returned to make a fool of myself, ike is here for like a second tho, not meant to be taken seriously, robin is a fuckboy, robin squeezes that exalted ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom was the legendary meme every teenager looked up to. Thwarting television just to get a few laughs, and without getting arrested for it, Chrom was brave and idiotic at the same time. What happens, however, when a genius wearing a long coat stops his shenanigans once and for all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Her Right in the Pussy!11!!

Chrom had been on the news at least 12 times by now. For what, you may ask? Well, because he had rudely interrupted broadcasts just to say something silly and gain internet fame.

It all started with news reporter Ike Greil saying 'i would fuck her right in the pussy' on live television, and after the bravely stupid man was fired from his job Chrom took it upon himself to continue this hero's legacy by invading any news report he could and shouting 'fuck her right in the pussy'. Of course, Chrom had ways of not being discovered by the reporters when he was going in for the kill, and cleverly disguised himself after his first shot at it so news reporters could not identify him and turn off the recording. Masks, hoods, even running up and stealing the microphone just to say that hilarious phrase, Chrom did anything and everything to please the fanbase he had created for himself by doing this over time 

And now Chrom was going to spoil a news report for the thirteenth time in his own neighborhood.

It was a nice, sunny day, and the news reporter was reporting on a storm that had shook Ylisse the night prior. 60-70 mile an hour winds, with tree branches and power lines down, and quite a few cars and houses damaged, the storm was something very newsworthy. The young newsreporter seemed to be describing the trashed area, his fluffy white hair blowing softly in the wind and his long coat fluttering ever so slightly as he spoke. Chrom was hiding behind a bare tree, and as the man turned his back Chrom ran over as quietly as he could to create yet another historical moment for memes everywhere. 

But the newsreporter, Robin, could still hear Chrom running over to him, and looked over his shoulder for just a moment before turning to the camera and stopping his report. Robin smiled and uttered 'one moment' to the cameraman before he turned around and thwarted Chrom's plans to shout an obscene sentence by wrapping his arms tightly around him and pulling him into a deep kiss.

Chrom was completely caught off guard by the bold reporter, and froze in shock as the shorter man pressed himself fully against Chrom and tangled his fingers into his blue hair before pulling away and shoving the young man off to the side. The cameraman was at a complete loss for words, and after Robin brushed down his hair he finished up his report with a smug look on his face. 

The feed on the report cut off, and Robin walked over to Chrom with a smirk. He offered his hand to the shocked Chrom, and Chrom took it without even realizing or caring that he was thwarted on live television. "Wha...-" Chrom managed to choke out, before he was interrupted by soft laughter from Robin as he lifted him to his feet. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt you?" Chrom stared at the man with wide eyes before finally blinking and looking at his lips. They were already red... 

"You- You caught me off guard," Chrom huffed, hearing Robin snicker before he was gently pat on the shoulder. "I'm sorry. But no memes are allowed on my broadcast." Chrom looked down at Robin, and found himself laughing as he watched the other smile. "You're the first reporter to ever stop me."

"I am? I'm honored."

Chrom bit back a grin and looked to the side before he gazed back at Robin. "I want to get some payback before you leave. Since you tongue fucked me on live television." Robin laughed out loud at Chrom's choice of words, and before Chrom could complain a pair of soft lips gently pressed into his own. Chrom felt arms wrap around his neck slowly, and he couldn't help but sigh as he wrapped his arms around Robin's waist and returned the gentle kiss as slowly as it was given. 

They were interrupted by the cameraman clearing his throat, and Robin pulled away slowly before biting his lower lip gently and sliding something into Chrom's back pocket. "Call me," he whispered softly into his ear, Chrom inhaling sharply as he felt Robin's hand feel his ass before the other walked away to the news truck parked a little ways away. Gods, that man was going to kill him... But Chrom immediately put Robin's phone number into his phone without hesitating.

**Author's Note:**

> what have I done


End file.
